


Hunger Is Just A Weaker Addiction

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacation is almost here. Now if the clock would just go faster...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Is Just A Weaker Addiction

Two more minutes. Just two more minutes before he could bolt from this desk. Two more minutes before he could claim the older Hyuga in every single way he could think of for the next week of vacation. 

He could see Neji slowly tense as he felt Sasuke’s intense gaze on the back of his head. No doubt he knew what the Uchiha was thinking. Sasuke devoured the sight of Neji’s every muscle tensing further in anticipation as the second hand on the clock ticked by endlessly. 

One more minute. Just one more minute before he could have his pale-eyed lover sprawled out on the first surface of his home they ran into in their blinding state of lust. One more minute before he could sate the almost painful hunger practically _clawing_ at his insides. 

Neji was now a tightly coiled spring that Sasuke had no doubt could leap over the two rows of desks in front of him in a single leap. He wouldn’t, though. Taking off at Mach 5 was as out of character as he was willing to be. 

Thirty seconds—but he wanted the Hyuuga _now, damnit_! Ebony and ivory eyes were pinned to the clock with its second hand playing mind games with them.

_3… 2… 1_

The bell rang; they made a run for it.


End file.
